Reality Kick: REBORN
by The-Stab-Father
Summary: Moments with their children that all started with a kick. -collection of oneshots, some inter-connected. Some Ayahina, as well. No more INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Unofficial

**Okay, first of all I am Jester most of you most probably heard of me, second of all I got permission from Theghoulthatwrites to continue this wonderful fanfiction but it most probably wont be as good as the original version but I hope you will like it.**

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Kaneki said while trying to remove the blood stained on his coat.

"Fun?" Touka responded in a angered tone.

"Well, when Tsukiyama invited us for dinner I never expected that **I** would be the dinner."

"Come on! That freak has been trying to eat you for _years_ , that is why the next time he invites us for dinner decline it so you and I don't have to waste time in tearing his limbs apart."

"Correction, **you** were the only one tearing his limbs apart, not me."

"Fine, lets just not talk about that any more, I am to tired to even walk."

"I can carry you."

"No way, sh**y Kaneki."

Kaneki and Touka had just came back from one of Tsukiyama's death dinners and had hardly eaten anything rather than the coffee they served them. They left Hinami and Ayato to take care of the kids but when they came back they were outside. Ayato was sitting down next to there house upset while Hinami was trying to comfort him.

"W-Why are you guys outside?" Kaneki asked.

"Please, don't talk to me" Ayato said in a really depressed tone. "Just don't go inside."

"Okay..."

Kaneki tried looking inside at he window but it was blocked by something, he tried the back door and it was locked. He was about to break the front door but it was unlocked, he opened it slowly then his mouth dropped wide open, he was starring at a custom made fort made of most of their furniture and pillows, and the kids blankets.

"Papa! Your back!" The little ghoul screamed with joy as she tried to climb up her father's leg.

"Miyu! What happened here, did you do all this, no wait a second, where is your brother?"

"Ruru is in da kitchen with the whit man."

"White man?"

* * *

"The end, okay kid you happy now?" Tarata asked the excited child.

"Again! Again!" Minoru screamed in some way like his father does.

"What a pain, I have already read 6 stories and your still not satisfied, I swear I hope you have high regenerating powers because if you ask me again after I read this last story I might just stab you with my arm."

Minoru just giggled then saw his father get past the maze of pillows and blankets. Kaneki walked up to Minuro and picked him up as well then noticed Tarata.

"Tarata, long time no see, tell me what brings you here." Kaneki said as he shakes hands with Tarata.

"Believe me Kaneki, I was forced to come here out of my own will, I wonder how you feel with these young ones with you, they are quite a handful."

"I've noticed, and who forced you wh- GHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Someone behind Kaneki's ear which made him throw Miyu, Miyu was flying in the air but Tarata caught her before she touched the ground.

"You should also take better care of your kids Kaneki." Tarata said with a smirk behind his mask.

"Hey I got scared for a moment that is all and who.- **You**. Kaneki said in a very bitter tone.

"Hello!" The green haired novelist said happily.

" _Takatsuki_ "

"Kaneki" The voice of a mad wife trying to make a way out the kitchen said." Are you there and what the heck happened here!?"

"We have visitors." Kaneki said while starring at Takatsuki messing with Tarata. "Now, what are you guys doing here and why did you have to make a fort out of our furniture!?"

"Hehe, well I did not want to come in the first place but I got bribed." Takatsuki said while marveling at there house.

"Wait, then who bribed you?"

"Her father did." Now Tarata joined the conversation.

"Oh well aright, what did he bribe you with if it is money I can double, believe me back in my youth I robbed banks and I still have the money."

"No, no I'm already to much money." Takatsuiki said in delight. "He said that I can be the kids _unofficial aunt_."

"Okay th-wait, what? _**WHAT!?**_ "

Touka now found a way to the kitchen but when she got there he saw Kaneki hyperventilating while banging his head on the refrigerator hard enough to leave marks, on the fridge, then she saw Tarata and Yoshimura's daughter, she knew exactly why Kaneki was banging his head on the refrigerator but had no idea on what _they_ were doing here, she had a bad day already and she doesn't want to make it worse by bothering with them so she just went back to the maze of there stuff maybe with hint of luck the upstairs was not blocked.

After Kaneki stopped banging his head he tried to think this trough, his favorite author is now his unofficial relative and besides that, she is the freaking One Eyed Owl for god's sake! But that is not the problem, if either Touka or me asks her to babysit for us there is no telling if she will do what happened to the living room again and it is most probably to dangerous for her to be here.

"Okay, okay, but first what gave you the interest in being the kids _"Unofficial"_ aunt." Kaneki asked.

"Don't know, just felt like it."

"She wanted to know how it felt like to be a parent because she never had one that took care of her."

"Tarata! Why did you tell?!" Takatsuki screamed in a little girl voice she usually has when she is wearing her bandages.

"So, you do have a soft spot." Kaneki dared to tease.

"If it wasn't for the deal Kaneki, you'd be dead already, I'd still kill you anyway but I am not in the mood."

"Fine, you can be the unofficial aunt but you can only visit the kids when I call you just in case you have to babysit okay?"

The barrier of pillows opened to Kaneki's wife Touka who opened a path with brute force and maybe her kagune.

"Okay, what did I miss.?" Touka asked looking at everybody.

"well lets see, Takatsuki wants to be the kids unofficial aunt and something smells like animal here, what is that smell?" Kaneki said while smelling around.

"I forgot to give you a gift at your wedding so I brought it now." Tarata said as he brought a box with holes. " I know it is late but better late than never."

He opened a box and picked up a rabbit, it was black and white almost identical to the one they had 7 years ago but the rabbit had black fur on the left eye making him look like he had an eyepatch, the eyes were different though, the left eye was grey like Kaneki's and the right was blue like Touka's.

there was a moment of silence for Touka and Kaneki until one of them had the courage to talk.

"Thank you Tarata but, were did you get it?" Kaneki said as he picked up the rabbit.

"Bought (robed) it at the pet store, where did you think I got it." Tarata said. "Oh, it's a boy by the way."

"Okay, I am just surprised that you got it for us, I mostly thought of you as cold hearted."

"I'll think of that as a compliment."

"Hey I have a gift too!" Takatsuki said happily.

"Okay, where is it?" Touka questioned.

"Follow me to your backyard, hehe."

Kaneki and Touka followed Takatsuki to there backyard.

"Now, guys I bought you a large. **_Bird!_** "

 ** _"CWA CWA"_**

Touka screamed so loud that she fell on Kaneki by accident.

"Why the heck have you given us a f**king bird!?" Touka screamed.

"Don't worry, that was not your gift this was just a little prank that's all, the _real_ gift is in your garage." Takatsuki said.

They used the back door to the garage because they did not want to go back to the maze of stuff, before they entered Takatsuki said something to the Kaneki and Touka.

"Okay before I show you your gifts I have noticed that your garage was empty The last time I visited ( broke in) this place, so I decided to fill it up."

She opened the garage back door and there was a brand new car and motorcycle, Kaneki was more than surprised when he saw the vehicles, he usually had to walk to his cafe which was kind of a long way to get there everyday but now there is no need for that. He looked inside the car and he could tell that this car is very expensive, had a large trunk, a cellphone holder in the front seat, there was a device that was able to give you free wi-fi and you can charge cellphones and cameras with it, it also had a GPS and some other stuff.

Touka was marveling at the motorcycle, she always wanted one when she was in college and now she has one, maybe, she wanted to know first if this was a big joke too.

"Are you really giving this to us?" Kaneki said still observing the car.

"Yup, I had some money to spend so I bought the best that I could afford for you guys, now the car is for Kaneki and the motorcycle is for Touka I hope you like it." Takatsuki said with a smile

"I still cant you bought these for us." Touka tried to say in a happy tone.

"Now if one of you is willing can you drive me home my feet is killing me."

"Um, I don't have a driving license I thinking of getting one next week and I also think Touka doesn't have one either."

"Fine, I'll just fly my way home."

Takatsuki turned into the One Eyed Owl in the back yard then flew away.

"Wow." Kaneki said as he sighed. " We have new vehicles in the garage and a live ball of fuze wandering in the kitchen."

"We shouldn't be worrying about that, we should be worrying about the maze of our stuff in the living room." Touka said a bit angered

"We will fix that tomorrow and- wait, is Tarata still in the house?"

Kaneki and Touka went back inside and looked everywhere and there was no sign of Tarata.

"Well, he must have left." Kaneki said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank god they are gone now I can sleep in peace." Touka said while going to there room.

Kaneki opened the door and with surprise found Tarata sleeping on there bed with the kids next to him. Kaneki got the kids then nodded to Touka.

 **"GET THE HECK OUT OF MY BED DAMN YOU!"** Touka said as she threw Tarata out the window, she was just glad the the window was opened.

* * *

 **Okay, this wasn't that bad. I hope you like it and to the people that do this won't be weekly update thing because I am to busy to write everyday I have different stuff to do, to be short, gaming master.**


	2. Jos

**Ello people! It is me again Jester and I know that I have not been updating my story's that much it is because of school, the stress of it and I even have a writing competition worldwide. And yes, the writing competition is true and for the people that think that I have bad grammar screw you! (no offence) now after this chapter I will be posting the sequel to Father's Love or make the new chapter off Busy week, now I also want you to know that I will not be updating weekly unlike other fanfic writers because I can only use my computer every Friday-Sunday and this has nothing to do with my grades so don't get suspicious. Now this is all I have to say so onto the story.**

* * *

Kaneki was cleaning his house of the messed up furniture and clothes scattered around the house due to certain events that included his favorite author or his children's unofficial aunt. Kaneki did not like the idea about the unofficial aunt thing but the kids seem to like it so he had not much choice. Kanneki sat down on the sofa panting wondering on how one adult and 2 kids could do so much mess in just a few hours, Kaneki was alonein the house because Touka went to visit Hinami and Ayato in there house with the kids and they won't be back until tonight so the only thing Kaneki could do was sleep, clean, or read.

"How much do I have to clean just to get 1 room clean!" Kaneki shouted to himself.

As Kaneki closed his eyes hoping that he could nap but then someone knocked on his door, Kaneki gave a loud sigh then went to the door to check who it was. Kaneki looked at the peephole to see who it was and surprisingly it was Ayato, and without Hinami. Kaneki opened the door and Ayato came asking questions as if he was a mad man.

"Hey Kaneki whats up how are you is the kids here what are you doing?" Ayato said with a fake smile.

"What trickery is this?!" Kaneki asked as he stepped back.

"What do you mean trickery."

"Let me rephrase that, what do you want?"

"What do you mean I just came to visit whats wrong with that?"

"Whats wrong with it hmm let me think oh yes, you come here withoutHinami, you combed your hair for once, you ask to many questions like your a mad man, you finally knock on my door because if I recall Hinami does all the knocking while you just barge in, oh and what else ah, you come here in a suit and tie and not wearing your earrings. If I know something it is that you would never come here alone without Hinami."

...

...

...

"*Sigh* Okay, okay you got me, I knew I should not have come that strong so before I tell you anyting else would you mind if I come in?" Ayato asked looking outside if anyone was watching him.

"Uh sure, come in." Kaneki said wondering what was so important that Ayato had to talk about.

Kaneki led Ayato to the kitchen offered him to take a seat and asked him if he wanted some coffee, Ayato accepted and for once he said ' _Thank you_ ' this time unlike the other times were he just nodded his head. Kaneki sat down took a sip of his coffee he made for himself then asked. "Okay what do you want to talk about that is so important Ayato?" Kaneki asked putting down his coffee mug.

"Okay first of all this may seem awkward for you and me especially but if it was not serious I would not have come here. Now first of all this was not my idea it was Hinami and I agreed so here it is, I need a _job_."

There was a long moment of silence that lasted about 2-4 minutes until Kaneki broke it.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you need a what?"

"A job."

"A what?"

"A job."

"A what?"

"A job."

"A what"

"A job."

"Oh okay, wait what?"

 _" **A**_ **JOB DAMN YOU KANEKI!"**

"Okay, okay I was just playing with you." Kaneki said with a smirk of disappointment. " Now if you want me to be serious about this I need to know if I should pity you because it is most probably for Hinami or should I be disappointed because you did not think of it earlier and how unfortunate that you made Hinami pregnant no less than 2 weeks ago so I wonder what I should do to you. Maybe since Touka is not here I might finally get a chance to have some fun."

Ayato had goose bumps as Kaneki said those words and cracking his fingers at the same time, kaneki grabbed his shoulder and started crushing it. Ayato could feel the bones breaking in his shoulder but he did not really mind he was prepared for this, he closed his eyes hoping for a fast death but then the exotic pain in his shoulder stopped as Kaneki removed his hand.

"Unfortunately I can only do so much so consider yourself lucky that I spared you." Kaneki said with a sigh of disappointment. " Now back to the main subject what kind of job do you prefer to have."

"I, um I have not quite thought of that yet, sorry about that."

"Really you have not thought about it yet do you any hobby's or something you like to do."

"Does killing count?"

Kaneki gave a big sigh then came up with a solution.

"We will talk about it next week but for now you will be working in my cafe to see if you like that." Kaneki stood up, drank all his coffee then went to his bedroom. "You can go now and give the job searching a little bit of thought."

Ayato was surprised on what Kaneki said but as he left for his bedroom he left and stuck to his advice.

"Give the job looking a little bit of thought."

* * *

 **Okay that settles it then now I hope you like it because I won't be updating that often because of certain events but either way I hope you like it now. Ta-ta**


End file.
